


别的都还好 只是太想你了

by Songye



Category: Love&Producer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songye/pseuds/Songye





	别的都还好 只是太想你了

李泽言出差了，说是一个多月。

你一向是那种努力充实自己生活不打搅他公事的类型。一个月来奋力埋头工作，偶尔电话，有时候他还忙到秘书接电话。自尊心很强，不太想让秘书都明白你的焦渴，打过去的频率就变少，一天到晚虽然手头有在忙，不能否认一直有等他的电话，当然短信也可以。  
都熬到月末了，还没有一丁点要回来的迹象，只几次说有买礼物，几次问你有没有好好锻炼，体重如何，几次似乎在国内的夜间想到你，又怕扰你休息，改成了夜半短信，你没醒来，早上看到时回过去，他又在忙。  
……其实电话里说了蛮多，只是你总觉得不够，潜意识知道自己不讲道理，就不提了。

 

现在是国内周五晚上十一点半，柏林下午四点半。估计还在开会诸如此类的，睡前电话不该打。  
你在自己公寓小床上，抱着挺大的柴犬抱枕圈着。虽说他很鼓励你去他家住，也不存在什么别墅太空吓人的事情，又不是没有人在，他也欢迎你带闺蜜过去住，甚至寂寞了在那边开个趴什么的。

可还是回来了，宁可一个人缩在小屋子里丧着也不去他家住，害怕太过想他。  
没想到回来了，这边他的气息没有那么浓郁，仍然太过想他。

尤其是这种周末开始的晚上，有名正言顺的理由熬夜，没有工作可以救你的时刻。

 

拿着手机左思右想发了个短信过去。

——你干嘛呢，我好无聊，睡不着觉。在忙的话先晚安。

手机在手里沉寂，一秒就是百年，快被你抓出汗来，于是放在床上，扣下去，忽然没法忍受看着它，爬起来抹黑往厨房去，打开冰箱拿出他之前放在你这边的红酒。  
介于你酒量差劲，酒品说不上多好，这酒都是用来调情的，在那种确定次日不需要工作的晚上。  
比如现在。

着实想不出什么不喝的理由。

 

端着酒杯窝回床上的时候看到面朝下的手机屏幕亮着，微微陷下去的床单上有一圈光芒。

——在谈事情，早睡，晚安。实在睡不着就打给我。

 

总是这样。  
实在睡不着就打给你，这是怎样一个范围呢，什么时候算是实在睡不着？打给你会不会过于不分轻重？  
虽然知道你不会介意。

 

喝了一口，其实没有任何感觉，但催眠自己酒精开始生效了，捧着手机慢悠悠回复他。

 

——现在喝了点酒，说不定可以助眠。

 

放下手机又喝了两口，高脚杯不大，倒得也不多，一杯就喝完了，刚从床头拿起酒瓶准备继续倒酒，手机就亮了。  
这次就回得挺快。

 

——在家喝酒？我带去的那瓶？……少喝点，乖乖睡觉。记得漱口。

 

手机屏幕是亮的，你知道自己眼睛望着它应该也有倒映出光，但是自己眼睛是暗的，也没有再回复他。

 

又一杯下去，再一杯，再一杯。  
着实没什么感觉，也不像上次在飞机上时身边李泽言会出现重影。可能是现在房间没开灯，面前这个抱枕即便出现重影了也不怎么看得清吧。

 

之前真是好时光呀，总是有时间跟他在一起，做布丁，做牛排，没时间也可以，走在街上就会撞到他，出个差就被他拉去头等舱一起，去舞会都会被他跟上。

现在怎么了，一个月都不见他了，想偶遇也不行，想撒娇也难。  
想一起无聊地吃饭，想躺在一起把腿搭到他腿上蹭，想半夜噩梦醒来紧紧抱着他让他醒来哄自己，想过早地醒来看到日出，或者过晚地醒来，睁眼闻到他做的早餐香气，要么先听到他在浴室的淋浴声，要么触到他的鼻息。

都不行，不行，他不在。

 

想起两周前他说有一天空闲，他可以飞回来呆半天，再飞回欧洲去。  
这样着实不够有效率，听起来很脑残都市言情，坐飞机也挺累，有这时间不如睡一觉。你于是理智地否决了。  
此刻酒精作用，有那么几秒钟你有点后悔当时决定。不过也就几秒钟。

 

国内时间周六凌晨，红酒快要见底，手机忽然响起来。  
你接起来没讲话。

“被我吵醒了？困的话——”他在那边问。声音低低的，背景有几个人在对话，听不懂的语言。  
“没有，还没睡。”你慢吞吞地打断他，酒杯抵在嘴边。

“还没睡，”他顿了一下，似乎是想了下国内的时间，“是又想明天睡一天了？”  
他听起来在一个相对轻松的环境，旁边虽然有人声但并不严肃。也许可以讲讲话。例行公事说晚安然后立刻挂电话的可能性变小了些，你把酒杯放回到床头柜上。

“反正也没什么紧迫工作，睡一天也很放松呀。”你语气坦然。  
他还没说什么，你接着讲话，“你确定没有工作要忙吗？工作重要，不要误事儿啊。”  
他很快地回答，“没有。现在吃饭，我不饿，刚好你还没睡。”

你沉默了一下，原来这人不吃饭在这里打电话。想挂断叫他吃饭去又不舍得，算下来两天多没通电话了。  
于是你声音变得闷闷的，“不吃饭，待会儿工作饿到眼冒金星，然后你就会在心里怪我，如果不是为了听我闲扯，也不用饿肚子……”

然后你被他打断，他声音又低又平静，你却忽然失语。  
“如果不是为了听我说话，你也不用熬到这个点，不是吗？”他说。

 

无法反驳，幸好他不在身边，看不到你被说穿心思有点泛红的脸。

 

“……你还是吃点东西吧。”你犹豫地出声。  
“没关系，现在不是很想吃。”他很快地回答。  
“那我呢？”

他顿了一下。  
“什么？”

 

你躺在被窝里闭着眼睛，觉得这话问得相当理所当然，声音小而无理，“是我的话，现在想不想吃，你明明听懂了。”

 

他在手机那边没讲话。  
你也不说话，抬手关上了床头台灯，全然的黑暗里只有电话中他的声音，呼吸声，和你一起，令人感到舒适安全。  
“喝了多少酒？”他问道，声音平静又低柔。

你想看一下酒瓶里还剩多少，又作罢，懒得开灯，稍微有点心虚但知道他也拿你没办法，慢吞吞回答他，“可能有个半瓶吧……”  
听到他轻叹一声。

为什么叹气，不要叹气。  
你不屈不挠地问他，“你还没回答我呢。”

他还是不讲话，然后你听到他起身，听到他走过了那些说话的人，听到开门声，还有电梯打开的声音，叮的一声。立刻有点紧张，酒都醒了一半，“你，你要忙了吗？”  
“没有，刚才有点吵，换个地方。”他干脆地否认。

电话里又安静下来。

 

 

 

李泽言抬头看着电梯上数字变化，然后眼眸垂下去，听着手机那边你小小的呼吸声。吸气又呼气，细微的声响，令他想起一些场景，比如你搭在床单上的又细又软的手腕，把床单抓皱的嫩白手指。  
电梯一层一层下降，这个空间里只有他一个人，半晌，他张口回答。  
“想。”

 

……

 

你立刻反应过来，但他说得过于含蓄，你用无辜而迟钝的声线跟着问，“想什么？”  
“想……”他说着，又顿住，“没什么，没懂就算了。”

 

算了？这怎么能算了？  
你听到那边电梯叮的一声，似乎到了地方，轻而稳的脚步声，是他在走路，脑海里出现他平常大步流星的样子，但每次你在身后的时候他都会把步调放慢一丁点，不着痕迹的，你总是能跟上。

 

“你有事儿吗？要去哪？”  
听到他边走边叹息了声，四下越来越安静，远离人声，以及一切尘世响动。  
“去安静点的地方，……哄你睡觉。”他低声，有些无奈的语调，像之前正月里，他承认说想要一回家就能看到你一样。

 

你闭着眼笑开，心下服帖，戴了入耳式耳机，手机屏幕朝下扣在床上。

“要怎么哄我？”冷静，语气不要太雀跃，你对自己说。可是你喝酒了，又如何知道冷静是什么意思。  
“等我半分钟。”他说。

 

李泽言是来到了这栋楼的地下车库。  
这里光线晦暗，李泽言把手机扣在口袋中，跟立在一旁的司机拿了钥匙，示意他回楼上去等，看着司机领命转身离开，他才开了车门坐进去，几面玻璃上都拉起隔光网，然后下车换到了后座，锁了车门。

复拿起手机，“还醒着？”  
“嗯。”你只听到对面细碎的响动，并不知道发生什么。也不是很想弄清他在哪在做什么，只要他在电话那头就好，头脑中一片混沌，睁眼也是漆黑，大着舌头继续刚才的话题，“所以……你想怎么吃我？”

 

这次你清晰地听到他深长的放缓的呼吸声。

也许你已经睡着了，这是梦里的电话。  
这样想着就更加理所当然。

 

地下车库光线不足，拉起了遮光网的车内更是不辨明暗，李泽言靠在后座上，眼神不见焦距，长而直的睫毛垂下去罕见地显得柔和，声音也是一样，“平常是怎么吃的，就怎么吃了。”

酒精也许放大了一些细微的感觉，你忍不住低叹出声。

比如他的声音很低很近。  
国内太晚，你的周边过于安静了，他的声音透过耳机传到耳中，好像带着微凉的温度，令你全身皮肤都随之一紧，尤其当他像这样压低了声音说话，尾音有点哑，有难得一见的疲惫和宠溺在空气里并存。  
脆弱也给你，陪伴也给你。  
还能有什么，也全都可以给你。

 

安全感抱持了你，你于是胆子很大，满嘴跑着比实话更添油加醋的句子。  
“平常是什么样，我都忘了。”因为你太久不回来了，太久不回来不好。

“——忘了？”他慢慢地重复道。  
“……”你尝到他语气中突然增加的危险意味，本能地停顿几秒，声音弱下去，“……稍微有点记不清……”  
他听你说完，又空了几秒，琢磨般地自语，“那你是该复习一下了。”

 

你不自觉地深深吸气。  
你听到自己的声音在静谧中流动，跟你通红的脸不搭，置身事外一般平静，更像他一点。  
“你衬衫面料好硬，我刚脱掉了。”

 

“为什么穿我的衬衫？”他问道，声音里没什么波动。

因为想贴着你啊。

你没答话，自顾自地说下去，“所以现在只穿了短裤……”

 

车内的温度好像在慢慢升高，李泽言的喉结上下动了动，几秒后听到他说，“哪一条？”

 

你了然地翘起嘴角，手指慢慢滑下去触到内裤一侧边缘，那里有个小蝴蝶结，他曾经咬着那条丝带把它拉开，然后几乎是丁字的内裤就从身上滑下去。  
耳机的麦落在嘴边，你呼了口气回答他，“有丝带的那条。”

 

李泽言听到自己的呼吸声，比刚才更不好忽略，于是抬眼看了一下，把手机连上蓝牙，然后手机丢在座位另一边。他脑中不是那么冷静，大概忘记车内收音的效果有可能比单纯把手机和嘴唇拉开距离的效果还要好。  
他的手从手机上收回，无意识地往自己三角区去，还没碰到又停住，最后落在大腿靠近膝盖的地方，收紧。  
大致地扫过车窗外，一片暗色，没有人也没有声音。他的眼睛闭起来，仰头枕在座椅靠背上，对空出声。  
“别脱掉。”

“嗯……为什么不脱……”你也闭着眼，手指磨蹭着身侧脆弱的蝴蝶结，心想如果这样它自己散开了，并不能算是你的问题。

“只有我能解它。”他说着，又重复一遍，“只有我能脱掉它。”声音低哑，令你后腰酥麻。

“可是它已经……”  
已经湿了，你的中指滑过那个区域，无意识地向他坦白。

“嗯……”他低低叹气，气声颤抖，你听得不是非常清晰。  
“把手拿开。”他命令道，甚至不需要跟你确认你的手是否真的在那里，语气严肃仿佛质证。

你不听也不答话，手指再滑动一次，顺着缝隙的弧度，轻轻喘气，让他听到。

“听话。把手拿开……”他的声音听起来无比耐心，只有漏出的一点喘息出卖他呼吸的温度。

“也不能脱掉，也不能用手碰……”你轻声重复，让他听他有多无理。

 

李泽言听到了，没有回话。他无法解释自己这种时刻突如其来的醋意和独占欲，因为对象是脱下你内裤布料的行为，以及你的手指。  
你何其明白。

黑暗里你长长地出气，让被酒精霸占的感觉占满大脑。于是脑中只剩下他，他所有的样子，在你身边的样子。你不知道是不是自己在出声。  
“李泽言，李泽言……”  
“嗯……”  
“帮我……”  
“……”

 

李泽言再次睁开眼，幽深眼眸望着面前音量控制旋钮，听到自己的低哑声音落在车内。  
“把腿分开。”

“嗯……”这句话过于好听了，你忍不住呻吟出声。

 

“一只手把你内裤捏起来。  
“把下面捏成一条线。  
“向上提，轻一点。”

他缓慢地命令着，慢动作一般弯腰去调音量，转动旋钮的手指速度近乎慢到肉眼不可见，但效果立竿见影。几秒之中他身边环绕着你的呻吟声，声音越来越大，一声接着一声，身体扭动，衣料摩擦的声音，以及一点点水声。

好车的音响很不错，这是件要命的好事。

他第一次听到这样封闭空间中你立体的，无处不在的呻吟。  
他的手锁在大腿外侧，终于忍不住向内去，隔着外裤扣住自己。  
他于是也低叹了声。

不忍心折磨你。

“可以伸进去，用手指。……两根手指就够，不要把自己弄疼。”  
他闭了眼说着，还想提醒你洗手，剪指甲，想到你平时整洁的手指又吞了声，他发现他想及此，居然只想把你这样的手指抓起来亲吻，然后含进口中。

 

你绵延的呻吟随快感累积，机械地累积，怎么都不得法，酒精作用于情绪，声音带了哭腔，“我想要……”

他在那头闭着眼，低声答你，“……我知道。”

 

“我想要你……”  
“我知道。”  
“我不想自己……”  
“……”  
“想要你进来……”  
“我知道……”  
他险些也完整地呻吟出声。

 

两指挤进身体，耳边是他的低柔声线，提示你如何进出，提示你在什么位置以怎样的弧度上勾，在你触到易受刺激的一点时用带着压力的语气强调不要停下，放松，手指不要停下。

小声尖叫的时候，耳边一切声音似乎远去，但他的声音没有，仍然停留在身边，深而稳地驻扎于脑海，通过耳机。

 

你喘息着，一时失语，听到他近乎宠溺的低笑声，“高兴了？”  
声音那么压抑迷人，一定是没有纾解，你怎么舍得高兴？

“你……你怎么办？”  
“我还好，不用多想，现在累了就睡觉。”  
他声音可以说平静，你不能看到他的脸，无法分辨上面有没有掩饰不住的一抹红色，也无法通过模糊的电话信号分辨有没有残留的喘息在他喉间。

 

你慢慢睁开眼，眼睛早就适应了黑暗，你的胳膊摊开在床单上，手腕内侧被窗外夜色打上一层黯淡的月光。  
你第一次感觉到月光是可以流动的，甚至仿佛带着力量，穿过云雾和玻璃窗接触了你的皮肤，又能穿过半个世界去，接触到他的皮肤。这样就把你们连了起来——旧时已经有人发现了这点，所以才有那句愿逐月华流照君吧。  
忽而又想起他那边还是白昼，尚未有月亮，即便月光也没有能力让你们接触。

 

为什么会这样呢，李泽言？  
为什么不回来？  
什么时候回来相见呢？

 

你不想听起来像个怨妇，因为你不是。  
你许久没有讲话，但也知道他没有离开电话。

“我困了。”你说。  
“好。我等你睡着。”他说。  
“早点回来吧。”你又说。  
“好，我会的。”他答道。

 

你知道他是个真诚的人，他决不食言。  
于是你睡着了，不知道他在什么时候挂掉电话。

 

当你不在时，我会把所有的眷恋统统留给你，就算你并不需要。

 

 

 

 

===========  
这篇初写的时候感觉不能算同人，仅仅是近几天我自己的碎碎念，是我想说一些话又没有语境，于是创造了上下文罢了。  
出现车感觉还是挺理所当然，虽然动笔的时候脑中除了题目那句话以外什么都没有，完全随性而至，如果不能见，我有点想不到更想做或更浪漫的事。  
没什么主题可言，也不需要上升，文字是表达心情的载体，通篇仅仅在讲不能见，也仅仅在重复请回来。

没错啊，今天也在等李泽言。  
各位有没有一样在等他？

写于三月底四月初

===========

4.21更新感想  
估计在我写这篇的时候dz正在搞李泽言浴池啊不泳池之约。。。


End file.
